Everything
by forbiddenxsecrets
Summary: Derek has everything and can have everything, like, who can resist his charms...but the one thing he doesn't have is his everything. He'll go for nothing to have "his everything". DerekxCasey
1. Prolouge

Hands entwined when they met around her curved waist. Chills rushed up her spine when he inhaled her raspberry scent, "Sto-p, this is…just not right…" it took all her might to choke it out, in between deep breaths.

"Babe, you know I never do what's right, you should know that by now…" kisses going higher up her neck, until he meets her right earlobe, nibbling it.

A soft moan escaping her clenched teeth, it made him more eager, reaching the side of her neck, biting it softly, and when another sound was made, he bit it harder; leaving a hickey.

Now her eyes closed shut, he stops, as he felt water drop on his forehead, he looks up, meeting her eyelids, "Open your eyes…" gently he ordered.

She shook her head, "Do what you want…"

"No." a serious tone he spoke to her.

"Wha-t?" she stuttered, still her eyes shut.

He caught her face in his quite rough hands, but it didn't bother her, the warmth he possessed made her forget about it.

"I need to respect your limits…" crashing his lips to her, it wasn't a hungry kiss; it was just a little kiss that still swept her off the ground.

Pulling away, her order from earlier, was now a beg, "Will you open your eyes?"

She slowly revealed her moist blue orbs, "Why?"

"It completes your already natural radiant self, and it completes my fucking life…" grinning at her, he squeezed her long slender hands.

She blushes.

A knock interrupted their moment, "Yes?" keeping her voice normal, even though I sadden her that he let go of her hand and made his way out her window.

"It's dinner, mom said to call you down," it answered.

She turned to him, having difficulty freeing his shoelace from the closed windowsill; he was already sitting on the roof.

She giggled softly, lifting the sill to his aid, and her for hers, kissing him for one last time; "I'll meet you there…"

Shutting her window, now answering the person waiting from the door, "Thanks." Her eyes focused on the roof, as she watched him sneak in his room, victoriously.

"Aim…" he squinted at his target, who happens to be his dear, 'favourite' stepsister; favourite meaning, the one that makes his day joyful when he makes her life a living hell.

He bent his spoon, using it as a catapult, containing a cheerio, and aimed directly towards the oblivious poor thing.

But, was cut shortly, as a woman's voice interrupted his present antic, "Don't even think about it, Derek…" placing a hand on his shoulder.

Startled, he let go of the whole weapon, and instead of the cheerio hitting her, it was his spoon itself.

Thud, when it hit her forhead, "De-rek!" her usual irritated voice.

"Your mom did it!" accusing the lady who was washing the dishes of their other siblings.

"Yeah, and we live in a paradise called Atlantis, and we have a pet unicorn, that I ride to wizard school. Get real, Derek, just admit it!"

"Princess…" he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

He sighed, he can't take one of her rants, so he just exited the kitchen, and slipped on his leather jacket, which he's very possessive about.

"De-rek! Can't you wait?" his stepsister said in a mouthful, as she ran towards him.

"Well can you chew any slower…" he smirked.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! So, I hope your enjoying my story so far. Any questions and stuff just ask me.**Review **please! (This is my first story in Fanfiction, so please be kind!)

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, but the plot.**

"Ugh, oh how I despise him!" she finishes her rant. Emily was used to it, it has been a year since Casey has moved to Thompson High, and embarked their weird friendship. So, pretty much she's grown to custom to hear her best friend's complaint towards Derek, her obvious obsession.

She just nodded, half the time she's not listening, but she knows how it all starts:

'Der-ek' from Casey, then ending with Derek winning, since it's so common and predictable, she thought Casey would just cut to the chase and give up, but Casey is however persistent; she just scoffs at her dream.

"Casey, breath, alright? I'll take you home if you'd like, I am right beside you. Also, it would be awesome to see Der-," She was cut off.

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed. Emily caught what made her furious; it was no other than Casey's enemy, her brother, Derek. Derek used super glue to stick on one of Casey's under garments to her back. So, while Emily was talking people had seen it and stared at her with laughter coming out of them.

Casey figured out what caused this, and that's how this all started. "What, princess?" He was trying to hold in his fit, but Derek's deformed smirk wasn't helping.

"You gotta be kidding me! How'd you do this?" Casey shoved her right pointy finger at his chest. While, her left was trying to get the underwear off.

"Why'd you automatically assumed it was me? You think so highly of yourself, that I Derek Venturi, would rather prank you than anything else…" he states.

"Stop answering my questions with questions, Der-ek!" she stomped away, heading to the girl's washroom, followed closely by Emily.

Ralph took a sidestep towards Derek, who was still staring at Casey, grinning, whispered to him dumbly, "But, you would rather prank her than anything else…"

Derek broke his gaze at Casey who was now out of sight and smirked to Ralph, "True, but she doesn't need to know that…" he headed to his own locker, where he was met with a couple of people congratulating him on his success as always.

"Em, can you help me get this off, I'll be late for drama…" Casey whined, her voice echoing.

"Case, this is clean, right?" Emily stuttered. Casey abruptly turned to her.

"Em!" she gasped. This was the most humiliating stunt Derek ever pulled on her. She might never get to show her face in the hallways again.

Emily giggled. "I'm kidding, c'mon turn around, I'll yank it off." Casey obeyed, sighing at her pathetic ways. Her best friend is helping her take he underwear off her back. This was a new low even for Derek.

"Who uses super glue to do this? He just ruined two perfectly good clothing." Emily grunted as she was still trying to let the pink cheetah pattern panty loose from Casey's back.

"That's Derek for yah! Thanks Em, I really owe you one…" she answered, and forced a smile at her loyal companion, after she got the panty off.

"No prob. I gotta jet, though. I have Mrs. Hall, for math, and she's a real old hag, another late and I'm in for loads of pain. Bye!" Emily handed her the underwear, and headed off running to class.

Casey exited the washroom, to an empty hallway, and was now obviously late. She was grateful that her first class was with her mellowest teacher. So she shrugged off the fear of getting in detention.

Stopping by her locker to get her books, she notices an unfamiliar boy looking like a lost puppy. She ignored him at all cost, but when he caught her, he went to her, "Uhm, I'm sorry, but I was looking for Room 27 Drama with Ms. Byld, do you happen to know where that is?"

She has a heart, and since she was assigned there too, she lent her hand. "Yup, I was going there anyway, follow me. You new here, huh?" she started a conversation.

"Yeah, moved here from Toronto. I'm Kyle by the way." He smiled.

"I used to go there, I'm Casey."

"I know. Oh, really? That's cool." They walked briskly; they were 5 minutes late now.

"How'd you know my name?" She was confused, sure she wasn't an outcast, only by Derek, but not popular either, with 400 students in Thompson High, it's impossible to be known, unless you're Derek.

"You won't believe how much people talk about you and that Derek, guy." He replied.

She nods, of course people were mocking her because of Derek, she doesn't need to hear more. They were close to their destination now.

"Here we are!" she entered, after jogging the last few steps. "I'm sorry we're late, Ms. Byld."

"We?" Derek whispered to Sam. It was one of the few classes he shares with Sam and Casey, to Casey's dissatisfaction.

Casey caught Derek's question, "Uh, yah, we, I was helping Kyle, the new guy, since he was lost." Pulling Kyle inside the class. "…After getting that panty off," she muttered, which Derek heard, and chuckled.

"Well, what a nice gesture Ms. McDonald. You may sit beside, Mr. Schlepper." Their teacher grinned.

She nodded and walked down the aisle, and sat beside Sheldon. "As for you Mr. Weston, you can sit in front of Mr. Venturi."

When everything was settled again, Ms. Byld continued her announcement, "As I was saying before, we will have a cotillion, next month. Our class will present the proper doings of this event. So now will partner up-," Every girl started to grab Derek's arm, except Casey.

"Settle down! What I meant is, your partner will be _randomly_ chosen. Now sit back down girls!" she clapped.

"I have every girl's name in this hat. Now you boys will pick-," "We know how this works Ms. Byld, picking a name from a hat isn't rocket science." Derek scoffed.

"Venturi, will you stop interrupting?" "Can I? I can, but will I? Nope." Derek sassed back.

Casey rolled her eyes, _what an ass, _she thought. The teacher sighed deeply, "Just pick out of the hat, and that will be your partner, understood?" her eyes aimed towards Derek mostly.

The class nodded, and she was off, holding her hat out to the boys, they simultaneously picked a paper out.

Derek unrolled his, _Hailey_, it said, sounded familiar, and he hates repeating. He scanned the room, all were hopeless, and they all looked the same. He was actually hoping to get a certain girl's name, but instead he got last week's babe.

He leaned forward, catching a glimpse of the newbie's girl, he smirked, "Well, look at that, he scored jackpot."

Shocked, Kyle turned around, "Derek right? You scared me, dude!" he whispered yelled.

"Whatever, man! I just came here to welcome you. So, hey!" Derek patted his back.

"Erm, hey…is that all?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Actually, yah…Trade yah!" he held out the slightly rolled paper at Kyle, and smiled and cocky smile.


End file.
